Un fuerte Guerrero
by FlynnChan
Summary: Ranma respiraba pesadamente, por más que intentaba llegar a Akane no podía, todo por culpa de ese maldito bastardo al que no podía asentarle ni un solo golpe.


Los personajes de Ranma no me pertenecen, etc etc...

* * *

Todos deseamos alguien que nos proteja y a quien proteger...

* * *

-AKANEEEEEEEEEEE!

Ranma respiraba pesadamente, por más que intentaba llegar a Akane no podía, todo por culpa de ese maldito bastardo al que no podía asentarle ni un solo golpe, estaba adolorido todos sus músculos le dolían, sospechaba que tenía un par de costillas rotas por el punzante dolor en un costado, el corte en su frente no le dejaba ver con claridad con su ojo izquierdo, una cortada en la espalda que estaba empapando su camisa, eso sin contar los múltiples golpes y rasguños en todo su cuerpo, pero tenía que llegar a Akane a como dé lugar y de paso matar a ese maldito que se atrevió a llevársela de su lado. Se empezó a parar con dificultad sosteniendo su lado derecho.

El ritual estaba por terminar, lo sabía porque todo el piso empezaba a temblar cada vez más fuerte, no sabía qué diablos era lo que había poseído a Ryoga pero no estaba siendo él mismo era alguien o algo más, algo más oscuro, algo que le helaba los huesos cada vez que se acercaba, desprendía una aura rojo con negro pesada con sensación a muerte.

-Aún te levantas, es que acaso no aprendes o quieres morir – dijo Ryoga mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

-El único que morirá aquí serás tú sino me devuelves a Akane – Le respondió Ranma, el estaba todo magullado mientras Ryoga apenas tenía unos rasguños.

-Devolver? Es que acaso es tuya … Ranma Saotome? – la forma en que dijo su nombre hizo que los bellos de su cuello se erizaran, tragó con fuerza.

-ES MI PROMETIDA! me fue dada antes de nacer y no puedes llevártela! – Ranma gritó con todas sus fuerzas – y no dejaré que lo hagas así tenga que morir para evitarlo!

-Ella ya no es Akane o por lo menos dejará de serlo pronto para convertirse en mi amada Amunet, Diosa primordial de lo oculto ella es el viento que no se puede ver pero que se puede sentir.-

-Estás loco? ella es Akane! No Amunet –

-Lo será cuando el alma de ésta mortal muera y el alma de Amunet sea transferida a su cuerpo – Ranma se desesperaba cada vez más al comprender lo que iba a pasar, miró en donde estaba Akane, ella estaba flotando en el aire, inconsciente mientras una especie de luz amarilla la rodeaba y cuatro mujeres con capuchas rojas hablaban en un idioma que no lograba entender pero sabía que estaban haciendo una especie de ritual, tenía que darse prisa.

\- después de 200,000 años estaremos juntos de nuevo y nadie ni siquiera tú lo va impedir!- la tierra empezó a temblar mucho más fuerte provocando que se abra en ciertas partes, era ahora o nunca tenía que romper la gema del collar en su cuello para poder destruir lo que se había apoderado del cuerpo de Ryoga.

Empezó a reunir todas sus energías, atacaría con el rugido del León era arriesgado lo sabía si llegaba a fallar, se quedaría sin fuerzas pero pondría todo en ese último golpe ese pensamiento hacía que una luz poderosa empezara a brillar en sus manos formando una esfera, empezó a correr hacia donde estaba Ryoga corrió sin importar lo resentido que estaba su cuerpo la energía se acumulaba más y más, un grito casi como un rugido salió desde lo profundo de sus pulmones cuando estaba cerca saltó y en el aire tiró su brazo para atrás para darle más potencia a su golpe, estaba tan cerca iba a romper el collar cuando…

-RANMA! Acaso estás sordo!

Ranma bajó el lápiz sorprendido no se dio cuenta que lo estaban llamando alzó la cabeza y vio a su prometida ahí parada en la puerta de su cuarto con el ceño fruncido parecía molesta pero recordó que estaba inspirado y ella lo interrumpió en la mejor parte y también se molestó -Que quieres marimacho! –

Akane cruzo los brazos su aura aumentó por un segundo pero tomó un respiro profundo y se tranquilizó – Solo venía a preguntarte si ya hiciste la historia que nos mandaron hacer en la clase de redacción.

-En eso estaba hasta que me interrumpiste! - Ranma refunfuño molesto haciendo un puchero como un niño, cruzando sus brazos y mirando a otro lado.

-De verdad – Akane entró un poco más en la habitación olvidándose de su enojo – déjame verla si, tengo curiosidad -dijo de forma risueña.

Ranma cogió su cuaderno enseguida y lo puso detrás de él para que ella no lo vea – NO!...porque aún no la acabo y … Porque no vas hacer la tuya mejor – dijo de forma rápida un poco nervioso.

-Akane entrecerró los ojos, se lo quedó viendo luego cruzo sus brazos y se puso de lado – Ni quien quiera verla, de seguro ha de ser una estúpida historia de artes marciales, solo piensas en eso.

Ranma también entrecerró los ojos – y a ti que más te da! de seguro la tuya es de amor como ese tonto Juleo y la boba de Rumieta o de alguna otra tonta niña enamorada y un chico poco masculino recitando poemas de amor ñeeeeeeee – las artes marciales son mejores mucho mejores que esas boberías cursis.

-Akane estaba indignada más porque Ranma le había atinado, su historia sí era de amor se trataba de una chica que se enamoraba de un guerrero valiente que podría dar la vida por ella, pero igual le molestó que diga que eran boberías así que furiosa cogió uno de los libros que Ranma tenía en el piso, el más grande y pesado, se lo aventó en la cara dándole de lleno entre ceja y ceja – Insensible! Que vas a saber tú! - gritó y se dio la vuelta saliendo de su habitación cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Ranma que había quedado noqueado por unos segundos, se recuperó enseguida – Estuvo cerca pensó, ahora si podré terminar mi historia en paz.

FIN ;)


End file.
